Denzel Tidd
NAME: Denzel Tidd SPECIES: Human RACE: Caucasian GENDER: Male AGE: 32 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): Strength: 5 Perception: 6 Endurance: 8 Charisma: 5 Intelligence: 5 Agility: 5 Luck: 6 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: New California Republic SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: In exchange for protection for those who would try to seize the tank. Talos provides escorts for VIPs, Assaults, or riding in convoys. WEAPON PREFERENCE: Light Machine Gun, Grenade Rifle, Sawed-Off Shotgun, Ripper, AUGMENTATIONS: Nope SKILLS: Superb Engineer/Mechanic, Piloting a tank, Demolitionist, Tactician. BIRTH PLACE: Santa Fe, New Mexico, USA. OCCUPATION: Mercenary when offered, Repairman, Armored Escort HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Denzel grew up to father Rev. When he was born his mother left Denzel with Rev. During his childhood he spent time at a workbench and gambling table. His pap educated him with every smooth corner of the workbench and garage. Passing to his nineteenth year alive he and Rev headed out to the nearest former military compound where surprisingly enough. Found an M1A2 Abrams that hadn't even left the plane when the Great War exploded. After a long few years of looking for fuel at age 23 they rolled the tank out of the base and scooped up his two uncles Barkley and his son Turner, Denzel's first cousin. They headed out of Santa Fe blasting through Raiders, Ghouls, and whatever was stupid enough to walk in front of a couple hundred tons of steel. However the presence of a working tank didn't go unnoticed and soon Legionaries were striking the tank leading to more attention than a tank could handle. With the day of scavenging in the waste the tank was decorated in brush, tires, Corvega doors, and a skeleton. Making the tank seem like a boulder to a naked eye from a distance. The tank gained the name "Talos" after the bronze giant of Europa. Halfway through history at age 29 they had tore out the fuel components in the tank and stuffed in fusion engines from Corvegas left from the Pre-War. When fuel was low they just tossed the engine out and stuffed another one inside. Recently at age 32 however his father kicked the bucket and shells have gone dry leaving the tank limited to hatch fire. Recently the tank was seen in the East Coast for a while, headed to the Capital Wasteland. FAMILY: Rev Tidd (Daddy), Willow Tidd (Mother), Turner (First Cousin), Barkley (Uncle) PERSONALITY: Humorous, Superstitious, Tempered, Cruel HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Black Goatee, Shaved Head. EYES: Hazel Eyes, Pink Contacts though not blind. SKIN FEATURES: Pale Skin BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 6'0, Slightly Muscular Build. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Winterized Chinese Jumpsuit, Winterized Combat Helmet JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Super Bowl Ring on a necklace chain. LIKES: Talos, Explosives, Jazz, BBQ, Dark Blue, Fancy Lads Snack Cakes, Grognak The Barbarian, Paradise Lost DISLIKES: Weak Weapons, Country, Bluegrass, Being Warm, Caesar's Legion FEARS: The Dark, Metro Tunnels and Sewers, Power Armored Attackers, AMBITIONS: To find another Tank or maybe even one day command a battalion of Tanks. REASONS: Talos has lead him through the best moments of his life and granted him a reputation and so much ego power. Having a battalion would be enough to roll over the landscape and take down entire Factions. Category:Characters